


Best Friends {But With My Doubt}

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: "... and yet, all Tyler did for the next couple hours was refresh his timeline feverishly, checking his feed like a madman. He didn't know why he was hoping Josh hadn't posted anything yet. Maybe because a post would mean it was real.And he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be real."





	Best Friends {But With My Doubt}

The page refreshed for what must have been the tenth time that minute. Tyler gnawed at his bottom lip worriedly, thumb pulling the page down once more. It was supposed to take 66 days to form a habit, but constantly refreshing his twitter and instagram feed had become an impulse in less than twenty-four hours.

Josh had called him the night before, so nervous he was nearly in tears, and Tyler had paced around the tiny confines of his hotel room and tried to soothe him as best he could. He still wasn't sure if he had done a good job.

Josh getting engaged was a big thing. He'd been planning it for months (years, even, if you counted the brief time he was looking at rings before the breakup in 2014) and he wanted everything to be perfect. He'd asked everyone about it: His parents, siblings, friends, and he'd even asked Jenna to give him advice about the ring he got specially made. He'd planned every detail, and the idea that it might go horribly wrong or that she might say no had sent him into several anxiety attacks that took a lot of time to calm him down from.

So Tyler had paced around the hotel continuously on the big day, ignoring Jenna's pleas for him to sit down, give his legs a break, drink some water. When his phone rang sometime around two in the afternoon, Tyler lunged at it so fast he's surprised he didn't knock anything over.

It was a FaceTime call, and though Josh didn't FaceTime him often, Tyler didn't question it as his shaky fingers answered. The image was grainy at first, but when it cleared all Tyler saw was Josh, wearing the biggest grin he had ever seen in his entire life. Relief rushed through him like a river when he yelled, "She said yes, dude!"

"Of course she did," Jenna's voice came from somewhere over Tyler's shoulder as her arm wrapped around him. "I can't wait for your guys' wedding, it's going to be so good!"

Debby (presumably) came into Josh's room, because his eyes tracked someone's movement when he answered, "Yeah, we're both really excited. It's going to be so sick." Debby's soft voice murmured a question about where Josh's gray hoodie was and when Josh answered that it was in the bottom left drawer, his eyes shined with so much adoration Tyler felt physically ill.

He and Jenna finished congratulating the newly engaged couple, and then Jenna left because she wanted to meet up with some old friends and Tyler was alone.

Which was when the bad habit started. Josh had told him he most likely wouldn't post about getting engaged the day it happened. He'd probably wait a couple weeks, and it was perfectly reasonable. Tyler, after all, had done the same thing. And yet, all Tyler did for a the next couple hours was refresh his timeline feverishly, checking his feed like a madman. He didn't know why he was hoping Josh hadn't posted anything yet. Maybe because a post would mean it was real.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be real.

Tyler had met Josh when he was lost, still unsure of who he was and who he wanted to become. Josh had become more than a friend. He became motivation, aspirations, hopes an dreams. Sure, he became living in the backs of buses and struggling with money, but he also became the feeling of euphoria of playing shows and hearing people scream lyrics in celebration of being alive. Josh was the boy with no plan B who liked to beat the crap out of his instrument. Josh was a foundation. There was no Tyler without Josh. Josh was home.

And Tyler was terrified of losing him.

**Author's Note:**

> super abrupt ending but here take this mind mush.  
> thanks for reading! leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes.


End file.
